Garwosth – A Terra Cinza
by Lanni Lu
Summary: Ela perdeu a família em um ataque inimigo, agora tem que fingir ser quem não é para sobreviver em um reino dividido. Mas o amor surge, colocando seu disfarce e sua vida em risco.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Os pés nus davam passos fracos sobre a terra abatida. Havia cinzas e chamas no chão, ainda quente sob a pele dela. O local que uma vez chamou de lar tinha perecido; a vila de Marossert estava morta.

A construção de pedra que costumava ser sua casa ainda estava de pé, mas as rochas tinham se tornado negras. Ela sentia as lágrimas caíram e logo secarem frente ao fogo que continuava ardendo. Havia corpos ali, como em toda Marossert. Dois corpos negros e pequenos, torrados. Cadáveres que uma vez foram seu pai e sua mãe.

Primeiro foram seus irmãos. Eram seis, todos perdidos para a guerra. Rony, o último a partir para a batalha, o único que ela tinha esperança de ainda encontrar vivo, não dava notícias havia mais de um ano. E tal como ele e os outros, os pais dela tinham partido. A família Weasley havia se perdido; só tinha sobrado ela e talvez Rony. Gina, a que parecia mais frágil, a única mulher entre sete filhos, era a que estava de pé.

Contudo, ela logo cairia se não saísse dali. A vila ainda ardia, todos os velhos moradores haviam virado cadáveres, a terra estava rubra pelo sangue derramado. Era um vermelho tão intenso como os cabelos dela ou como o líquido que banhava seus braços, vestes e espada.

Gina fincou a lâmina no chão com raiva. Ajoelhada na terra, sentia sangue, lágrimas e suor se misturarem. Era uma dádiva ou uma desgraça ter sobrevivido? Se não fosse habilidosa com o arco e a flecha, se não tivesse sido criada com seis irmãos e um pai que sabiam manejar uma espada muito bem, ela seria cadáver ou cinzas, tal como todos que um dia viveram em Marossert. Duelava contra o Exército Negro quando foi ferida e deixada ao léu. Quando acordou, a vila em que nasceu, sua casa, seus amigos e parentes tinham sido destruídos. Procurou por vida entre os corpos, animais, árvores caídas e as construções que um dia foram chamadas de lares, mas não achou. Um outro pedaço de Garwosth morreu naquele dia; daquela vez havia sido Marossert. Mais uma vila que havia caído.

Aquele mundo estava ficando cada dia mais sangrento. Tantas lutas e tantas vidas eram perdidas nos dois lados do campo de batalha. E para quê? No fim das contas todos morreriam, fossem governados por Dumbledore, o Alvo, ou Voldemort, o Negro. Ela sabia que as disputas continuariam até que um dos reis fossem derrotados. Afinal, como era dito nos quatro cantos de Garwosth, um reino só pode ter um governante. Por tais governantes se matava e se morria. E quando guerreiros negros atacavam uma vila que tinha declarado apoio ao lado alvo, era certo que haveria mortes.

Devia ter alguém protegendo-os. Onde estavam os guerreiros brancos designados para defender Marossert? Mortos, ela percebeu ao chegar ao limite da vila. Uma dúzia de cadáveres com escudos brancos estampados nos peitos. Chamá-los de guerreiros era um elogio e um exagero. Aqueles eram homens comuns que pegaram em armas pelas pessoas que amavam e pelo rei que acreditavam. Devia ter cavaleiros defendendo aquela terra, não estalajadeiros, cozinheiros ou ferreiros que tinham boa vontade, mas pouco dom para a luta.

Vasculhou os corpos em busca de moedas ou armas, porém nada achou. Os homens negros haviam pegado tudo de valor, é claro.

Sentia saudade dos tempos em que a visão de corpos era rara. Ela tinha apenas sete primaveras quando a guerra começou e desde então havia visto centenas, se não milhares, de cadáveres. Homens e mulheres, velhos e jovens, sãos e deficientes, feios e bonitos, ricos ou pobres. Todos sagraram e pereceram da mesma forma.

Pelo menos, pensou enquanto chegava à estrada e deixava Marossert definitivamente para trás, na época de Dumbledore o povo vivia. No momento em que Voldemort apareceu e exigiu o poder, tudo se transformou em dor. Nos tempos do Alvo havia miséria, porém também alegria. Quando o Negro chegou e Garwosth se dividiu, fazendo-se cinza, o sofrimento foi tudo que restou.

Ela torcia pelo branco, tal como seus irmãos e seus pais, que morreram fiéis ao rei em que acreditavam. Assim como Arthur, Molly, Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred e Jorge, ela viveria, lutaria e se fosse necessário morreria pela causa que acreditava. Não havia um cadáver que pertencia à garota Weasley, porém mesmo assim Gina morreu no ataque a Marossert. Morreu e renasceria das cinzas, como uma fênix, pronta para fazer justiça.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Sim, estou louca. Comecei outra fic antes de terminar "Perdidos na Rotação", que - não sei se viram - coloquei em hiatus. Vou finalizá-la, mas antes tenho que escrever esta fic. Tive a ideia para ela há uns quatro anos e recentemente, quando comecei a ler mais fantasia, me apaixonei mais e mais pela ideia. Sento para escrever PnR e só penso nesta história, portanto tenho que dividi-la com vocês. Ela vai ser curta, com uns dez capítulos, e vou atualizar com frequência, já que não devo fazer textos gigantes. Espero que gostem! Estava morrendo de saudade de escrever para vocês! Beijos!


	2. Exército Alvo

**Exército Alvo**

A luz do crepúsculo se infiltrava entre os galhos e folhas iluminando o caminho dela. A noite estava chegando e andar naquele bosque se tornaria perigoso. Não sabia quais animais viviam ali nem os hábitos deles, por isso podia se tornar uma presa fácil. Precisava se apressar se quisesse procurar um lugar seguro para passar a noite. Tinha de terminar com aquilo e partir.

Segurando firme o punho da espada, Gina continuou o percurso até a orla da floresta. Estava o mais próximo possível da clareira, mas ainda escondida pelas árvores. À sua frente, centenas de homens acendiam fogueiras e se preparavam para passar a noite. Todos tinham escudos brancos no peito ou faixas desta mesma cor amarradas no braço. Os tecidos estavam sujos, cinzentos ou amarronzados, mas ela reconhecia o significado deles.

- O Exército Alvo – sussurrou para si.

Fazia vários dias que estava seguindo-o de longe. Havia chegado a se perder dele, mas o reencontrou. O que faria então?

Se atirou no chão e bebeu o resto da água do cantil. Estava cansada. Há mais de três ciclos de lua tinha deixado Marossert, no extremo oeste de Garwosth. Já não havia mais nada lá para ela, afinal a vila tinha virado cinzas após um ataque de guerreiros negros. Seu objetivo inicial era se juntar ao Exército Alvo, mas eles não aceitariam uma mulher, então decidiu ir atrás de seu irmão Rony. A última informação que teve dele é que tinha sido ordenado cavaleiro e designado para proteger a terra, o povo e a família Granger. Para chegar a Ala dos Granger tinha de seguir para leste, o que acabou levando-a aos homens brancos no fim das contas.

Chegar até ali não havia sido fácil. Quando saiu de Marossert, tudo que Gina tinha era a roupa do corpo e a espada que fora de seu pai, do pai de seu pai, do pai do pai de seu pai... A arma estava na família havia gerações e por algum milagre não tinha perdido-a na luta contra o Exército Negro. Eles pegavam qualquer coisa preciosa dos fracos e dos mortos, e foi pelos deuses que sua espada passou despercebida. Com tão poucos bens, sem sequer uma moeda, como ela chegaria ao leste?

Sabia que seria um trajeto longo. De Marossert a Ala dos Granger era uma estação de distância a cavalo. Se não conseguisse um animal, só chegaria lá no inverno – e quando partiu o verão mal tinha começado. Sendo mulher, sempre conseguiria dinheiro fácil, mas preferia morrer a se deitar com qualquer homem por moedas. Fraca, ferida, faminta e ainda vestida em trapos, ela encontrou uma solução para seus problemas poucos dias depois de começar a viagem.

Ao chegar ao povoado de Kyllow se deparou com um lugar ainda com vida. As pessoas estavam temerosas, como estavam todas nos quatro cantos de Garwosth, porém tentavam seguir adiante. Para surpresa de Gina, tabernas, estalagens, casas de prazeres e outros lugares permaneciam abertos, mesmo que quase sem clientes. Havia uma velha costurando em frente a uma construção de pedra que a chamou assim que a viu.

- Você mesmo, garota – a mulher disse frente à expressão indagadora da jovem – Venha aqui, beijada pelo fogo.

A velha agarrou os cabelos de Gina quando ela se aproximou.

- Fios vermelhos dão sorte. As chamas não beijam qualquer um, querida. Te dou sete moedas de ouro pelos seus cabelos.

- E para que você iria querê-lo?

- Há quem deseje madeixas rubras, e ninguém costura cabelos como eu. Também sou habilidosa com os tecidos, mas os fios são minha especialidade.

Gina estranhou a oferta. Nunca tinha pensado em cortar os cabelos, porém ninguém nunca havia oferecido moedas por eles. Os fios eram compridos, chegando aos quadris, e chamavam atenção demais pela cor. Podia ser um bom negócio se desfazer deles.

- Quero quinze moedas de ouro.

- Oito é tudo que posso oferecer.

- Treze.

- Dez.

- Dez então, mas vou querer algumas vestes também.

Quando a velha terminou, Gina mal se reconheceu. Nunca tinha visto ninguém com cabelos tão curtos, nem sequer um homem. Estava quase careca.

- A menina parece um menino agora – a velha riu – Se não fosse pelo belo rosto, diria que é homem.

Gina concordava, parecia um homem. Era estranho se ver assim, mas não desagradável. Se sentia outra pessoa, de fato renascida.

Na hora de escolher as vestes, optou por roupas masculinas. Estava acostumada a usar peças reaproveitadas dos irmãos, que eram muito mais práticas do que vestidos. Além de alguma roupa de baixo, calças, túnicas e uma boa capa era tudo que precisava.

Usou algumas das moedas para comprar um cavalo, um bom cantil de couro e comida. Sabia que a estrada escondia perigos, porém o caminho era mais fácil para um homem do que para uma mulher. Como era pequena e magra, quase sem seios, não seria difícil se passar por um rapaz. Disfarçar a voz era o mais complicado, mas logo ela aprendeu a fazer isso bem o suficiente.

O começo foi duro. Por mais acostumada que estivesse a ler o céu, seguir trilhas e comer mal, montar o dia todo machucava e dormir sob as estrelas podia ser bem frio. Sem contar que seguir pela estrada era perigoso, por isso preferia as florestas e bosques, o que atrasava a viagem. Contudo, não desistiu. Havia esperança de encontrar alguém de sua família ainda vivo e não abandonaria isso.

Rumo ao leste, passou por muitas vilas destruídas, poucas ainda inteiras, povoados miseráveis e um e outro prósperos. Na Ala dos Longbottom encontrou destruição e dor. As terras foram queimadas, tal como parte do castelo da família. Os que continuavam ali pereciam. Ouviu histórias de assassinatos, torturas e estupros durante todo o trajeto.

Depois de quase um ciclo lua de viagem, teve de trocar de cavalo. O animal estava fraco e moribundo. Conseguiu comprar outro de um estalajadeiro feio chamado Tek. Esse mesmo homem, junto com dois comparsas, tentou lhe tomar o animal e o dinheiro um par de dias depois. Ela matou todos.

Na tentativa de assalto seguinte, porém, não teve sorte. Perdeu o cavalo, o dinheiro e as poucas roupas que levava e ganhou uma flechada no braço. Graças aos deuses havia ouvido sua mãe, que a ensinou sobre as folhas e ervas. Sabia quais podia comer, quais eram mortais, as que curavam febres e as que não deixavam feridas apodrecer. Por isso e por ser um verão farto, com caça fácil, ela logo teve forças para voltar a manejar a espada e seguir viagem.

Foram muitos os sustos que passou, porém estava certa que os deuses guiavam seus passos. Eram tempos difíceis e muito arriscado viajar sozinha, mesmo assim ela o fez. Se meteu em algumas confusões, foi mordida por um cachorro selvagem e ganhou mais alguns cortes e diversos hematomas, mas sobreviveu. Avançava devagar sem cavalo, mas continuando dia após dia chegou à Ala dos Goyle.

A família Goyle tinha declarado apoio ao Negro. Havia sido derrotada em um ataque recente do Exército Alvo, e não apenas os guerreiros pereceram, porém também gente inocente. Tinha corpos de mulheres, velhos e crianças espalhados; cadáveres nus de meninas que foram estupradas antes de encontrarem a morte.

A crueldade estava nos dois lados da guerra, ela percebeu. Não era apenas o Exército Negro que matava por prazer, mas o Alvo também. Aqueles que moraram na Ala dos Goyle e sobreviveram, partiram em busca de uma terra que ainda não havia visto sangue. Mas eles deviam saber que aquela era uma esperança vã: os quatro cantos de Garwosth estavam maculados pelo sangue.

Os horrores da terra dos Goyle não a fez parar. Depois de anos de guerra, estava preparada para aquelas cenas. O melhor a fazer era seguir em frente, e foi isso que fez. Logo viu pela primeira vez rastros do que ela descobriria ser o Exército Alvo. Eram centenas de homens, carroças e cavalos. Por ser um grupo grande, andavam devagar, tão devagar quanto ela, que seguia a pé. Tomavam a mesma direção que Gina, rumo ao leste. Certa vez eles interromperam a viagem e montaram acampamento por alguns dias para descansar e recuperar as forças. Foi nesse momento que ela deixou o exército para trás e continuou seu caminho.

Se perdeu entre árvores e rios, sofreu para encontrar comida e acabou se deparando com uma dupla duvidosa. Cortou a garganta dos dois durante uma noite; em meio ao sono, eles nem sentiram a vida escorrer junto com o sangue. Com um dos cavalos e suprimentos deles, e graças aos deuses, reencontrou o caminho que levava ao leste. Ao seguir por ele, achou novamente o Exército Alvo.

Observava-o à distância. Já estava acostumada a estudá-lo; a maioria era homens rudes que eram guerreiros dispostos, mas não brilhantes. Levavam uma ou outra peça de armadura, elmos ou cotas de malha muita das vezes maiores ou menores que seus corpos. Havia ainda homens com armaduras completas e armas boas; e os nobres, que além de bem vestidos e cercados de serviçais, levavam estampados em vestes, bandeiras e armas os escudos de suas famílias. Parte do exército era formada por cavaleiros que duelavam muito bem. Durante sua observação, Gina descobriu também que o grupo era liderado por um homem de cabelos escuros. Pelo escudo nas roupas e armas, descobriu que era da família Potter.

Os Potter eram uma família nobre e bastante conhecida, porém à beira da extinção. No passado havia sido grande e tradicional. Com os anos não perdeu o poder nem a influência, mas diminuiu drasticamente. Até onde Gina sabia, só restava um Potter de nascimento vivo, e era aquele homem que liderava o exército.

Harry Potter era famoso em toda Garwosth. Anos atrás, em um confronto entre alvos e negros, tinha enfrentado o próprio Voldemort e sobrevivido. O patriarca da família Potter, Thiago, não havia tido a mesma sorte. Foi assassinado pelo Negro no campo de batalha, mas como vingança seu filho tinha conseguido ferir gravemente Voldemort. O Negro sobreviveu, porém jurou matar Harry Potter.

Gina era uma menina quando ouviu essa história pela primeira vez. Voldemort era famoso pela crueldade, beleza e habilidade com a espada; nunca havia perdido um confronto até se deparar com Harry Potter. Dizia-se em Garwosth que ele queria matar o jovem Potter com a própria espada, e quem ousasse tirar dele esse prazer encontraria um destino pior do que a morte.

Observando Potter de longe, Gina achou injustificável as histórias fantásticas que ouviu sobre ele. Havia rumores no lado branco que ele era O Escolhido para matar O Negro; que os magos e as bruxas tinham visto isso em profecias, que os deuses tinham tecido orações sobre o poder do último Potter vivo, que pássaros ganharam voz para cantar que o destino de Harry Potter era destruir Voldemort. Ela não acreditava em nada disso, apenas no poder da espada. O Negro podia ser brilhante com uma lâmina, mas ninguém era invencível. Um dia Harry apareceu e o derrotou. As pessoas, querendo se agarrar a alguma esperança, inventaram histórias de profecias, orações e canções.

Havia quem dissesse que Dumbledore, que tinha perdido todos os filhos na guerra, devia declarar Harry Potter como herdeiro do trono. Era uma ideia louca, Gina sabia. Mesmo sem filhos, o Alvo tinha parentes próximos para herdar a coroa – o próprio Voldemort era primo dele. Por mais amigos que as famílias Potter e Dumblodore fossem, não havia uma gota de sangue unindo-as.

No meio da clareira, ao longe, tendas eram montadas. Gina observou os homens trabalhando com a dúvida que a perseguia havia dias incomodando-a mais e mais.

Inicialmente queria se juntar ao Exército Alvo, e aquela era sua chance. Se passava por um homem com facilidade, portanto seria aceita entre os guerreiros. Contudo, ao unir-se a eles, talvez nunca mais visse seu irmão. Ela podia ser enviada para uma batalha no norte ou no sul, a estações de distância da Ala dos Granger. Sequer sabia se Rony estava mesmo lá, mas se quisesse descobrir, talvez não fosse uma boa ideia se juntar ao exército.

Não encontraria uma resposta para sua dúvida naquela noite. Deixou para trás o acampamento e os guerreiros e fez o caminho de volta para o ponto do bosque onde havia deixado o cavalo. Precisaria fazer uma fogueira, mas não poderia deixá-la acesa por muito tempo ou a fumaça chamaria atenção. Se achasse uma caverna vazia, talvez não precisasse nem de fogueira, pois estaria aquecida o suficiente para passar a noite e com a retaguarda protegida. Teria de procurar bem, pois...

Parou abruptamente.

Era impressão ou tinha ouvido algo?

Tirou a espada da bainha e o mais silenciosamente possível se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. Havia vozes. Vozes e passos.

Ela viu quando um pequeno grupo de homens cruzou o bosque. Eram quatro, e o que seguia por último levava o cavalo dela. Eles tinham achado o local em que ela havia deixado o animal e agora estavam seguindo seus rastros. Por quê? Tinham tiras que uma vez foram brancas amarradas nos braços. Eram do Exército Alvo.

Fechou os olhos por um instante e se lembrou do que viu na terra Goyle: cadáveres e mulheres estupradas. Os brancos podiam ser cruéis também.

Mas eles eram apenas quatro, lembrou a si mesma. Ela podia lidar com eles, mesmo porque aqueles batedores não pareciam ser muito habilidosos. Se não tivesse perdido seu arco e aljava no ataque à Marossert, atiraria uma flecha em cada um antes mesmo que eles pudessem se dar conta de que estavam sendo mortos. Porém só tinha lhe restado a espada e para atacar precisaria se expor. Talvez fosse melhor ficar quieta e torcer para eles voltarem ao acampamento logo. Talvez não a encontrasse se ficasse quieta e fizesse uma trilha falsa. Era boa em seguir e fazer trilhas, poderia muito bem confundi-los. Bastava...

- Não se mova ou acabo com você.

Ela sentiu a lâmina fria na garganta antes de ouvir a ameaça. O homem apertou mais a adaga contra sua pele quando ela tentou se virar.

- Qualquer movimento pode ser fatal – atrás dela, a voz dele era dura – Solte a espada ou corto seu pescoço.

Gina sabia reconhecer quando perdia. Por isso soltou a espada.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

- Aí está o bastardo.

O homem que havia rendido Gina no bosque, junto com os quatro que ela tinha visto entre as árvores, a levou para junto do Exército Alvo. Chegou amarrada e domada na ponta da própria espada, chamando atenção de todos no acampamento. Foi jogada aos pés de um homem de cachos negros e olhos cinzas que os outros chamavam de Black.

- É ele, Alastor? - Black perguntou.

- É sim – o homem que a havia capturado respondeu -, é o bastardinho que nos espiona há dias.

- Vamos matá-lo – disse um terceiro homem, alto e com a pele flácida - Pode até não ter escudo, mas me ouça, Sirius, esse aí é um guerreiro negro. Sinto o cheiro deles de longe e algo está fedendo!

- Deve ser sua roupa de baixo que não é trocada há dias – alguém falou, arrancando risadas de vários dos homens que cercavam Gina.

- Cala a boca, Guy! Ouça, Sirius, eu...

- Solte-o – Black ordenou, interrompendo qualquer comentário ou risada.

Gina se viu livre das cordas que prendiam seu punho. Procurou sua espada e a encontrou nas mãos de seu raptor. Se ao menos conseguisse recuperá-la...

- Nem pense nisso – Black estava na frente dela -, você não vai tê-la de volta. Aliás, onde a conseguiu? Alastor, me passe a arma. É uma lâmina muito boa para estar nas mãos de um menino.

- Não sou nenhum menino – acostumada a se passar por homem, a voz de Gina era tão grave quanto possível.

- Ah, não? - era o homem grande que tinha sido chamado de Guy quem falava – Com essa voz fina e sem um pelo na cara é o quê? Um homem feito?

O grandalhão caiu na risada, mas Black não riu.

- Onde conseguiu a espada? - ele repetiu.

Não seria prudente dizer a verdade. Seus irmãos foram guerreiros valentes e fizeram o nome da família nas batalhas. Todos os Weasley homens foram para a guerra – menos o pai dela, cuja perna deficiente o impedia de lutar –, e aparecer um sétimo filho Weasley quando todos sabiam que o caçula era uma mulher seria no mínimo suspeito. Se falasse que a arma era um bem de família, teria de relevar a qual família pertencia. Os Weasley não eram nobres nem tradicionais, mas há séculos tinham sido ricos e poderosos. A espada era tudo que sobrara daquela era de ouro.

- Peguei de um morto – Gina respondeu.

- Quem rouba dos mortos rouba dos deuses – alguém gritou; uma multidão havia se formado em volta dela e de Black.

- Os mortos são carne podre que não precisam de coisa alguma, por isso não tenho nada contra em pegar o que era deles – Black olhava entre os homens que os cercavam como se procurasse alguém – Mas não acredito em você, rapaz. Tem mentira nos seus olhos e na sua história.

- Se não acredita o problema é seu. A verdade é a que lhe disse.

- E de qual morto pegou essa espada? De um que matou?

- E se for? - Gina não se deixaria intimidar. Se era para ser morta por aquele homem, carregaria para o túmulo sua dignidade. Já tinha perdido demais para se desfazer dela também.

- Um rapazote como esse nem deve saber manejar uma lâmina – disse o tal chamado Alastor – Dá pra ver que é pobre e famílias pobres não treinam homens para duelos. Além disso, a arma é grande demais para ele.

- As aparências enganam. Você mesmo já me disse isso, não é, Alastor Moody? Ele veste trapos, mas nesses tempos um nobre pode usar farrapos e um miserável pode se fantasiar de nobre. Há vilas e castelos abandonos, achar vestes é fácil. Diga, rapaz – os olhos cinzas eram cruéis ao encarar Gina -, como se chama?

Como se chamava? Havia tanto tempo que ninguém lhe perguntava isso. Uma vez se chamou Gina, porém tinha deixado essa identidade entre as cinzas de Marossert. Durante todo o tempo que seguiu para o leste, ninguém questionou o nome dela. Mas qual era ele, agora que Gina Weasley já não existia?

- Diga, rapaz, como se chama?

- Eu... - _como se chama?_ - As pessoas me chamam de Fênix.

- Fênix? E isso é nome?

- É um apelido, é como sempre me chamaram. Não tenho pai nem mãe, ninguém me deu um nome. Me chamam de Fênix e só.

Ela se perguntava se aquela história parecia crível.

- De onde é?

- Marossert.

- Marossert virou cinzas, ninguém sobreviveu.

- Ouvi isso também, mas saí de lá antes do ataque – mentiu mais uma vez.

Black tentava ler no rosto dela a verdade. A observava com aqueles olhos cinzas e perigosos.

- Então é órfão?

- Sou sim.

- Eu sou um Black! Sou "senhor" ou "lorde" para você.

- Certo, _senhor_.

O homem andou em volta de Gina. As pessoas agrupadas ao redor se afastavam dele como se quisessem manter uma distância segura.

Sirius Black não era bom nem justo, a garota sabia. Se não bastassem as histórias que tinha ouvido sobre ele, quando encarou aqueles olhos percebeu que eram de um tipo que gostava de batalhas e sangue. Aquele sujeito amava a carne do inimigo como um cão.

O que seria dela? Se fosse rápida o suficiente, poderia pegar a espada das mãos do tal Alastor Moody e matar meia dúzia de homens, mas não mais do que isso. Havia gente demais ao redor dela para não ser morta em pouco tempo. Poderia correr... Não, não fugiria como uma covarde. Não era assim.

- Amarre-o e coloque-o com os outros prisioneiros – Black encarou Gina bem de perto – O menino vai ficar lá até decidirmos o que fazer com ele.

Assim que acabou de falar, Sirius deu meia volta e abriu caminho por entre a mutidão. Mas quando ouviu a voz de Fênix, parou.

- Não vou, _senhor_. Não sou ladrão ou prisioneiro de guerra para ficar amarrado em uma jaula. Garwosth ainda é uma terra de homens livres. Enquanto eu puder ter minha liberdade, não ficarei acorrentado. _Senhor_.

O ódio não era bem disfarçado naqueles olhos cinzas, e Gina temeu que tivesse ido longe demais. O olhar raivoso de Sirius Black também dizia que ela tinha abusado da sorte.

- Se quiser liberdade, terá de lutar por ela, menino. Um duelo de vida ou morte. Você é bom com espadas?

- Sou um grande guerreiro, senhor.

- Bom para você. A luta não vai ser fácil.

- Será uma honra duelar com você, senhor.

O tom de desafio dela não passou despercebido, porém tudo que Black fez foi sorrir. Pela primeira vez ela viu algum traço de alegria no rosto do homem e notou que, apesar de parecer cansado, ele era bonito. Belo, mas com olhos e sorrisos maldosos.

- Não seria justo um homem velho como eu, com mais de 40 primaveras, duelar com um _grande guerreiro_ jovem como você. A idade pesa sobre meus ombros, rapaz. Você vai lutar com alguém com uma idade mais próxima da sua. Harry, venha aqui.

A multidão se abriu à menção daquele nome. Ela pôde ver um homem de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes como esmeraldas.

- Não vou lutar com ele, Sirius – Harry Potter não saiu de entre seus homens, como se com aquele gesto quisesse afirmar sua negativa em duelar – Ainda nem é homem, não pode ter mais do que 12 primaveras.

- Tenho 15 primaveras – Gina soltou antes que pudesse se dar conta. Quando ela falou, os olhos verdes a fitaram. Ao contrário do olhar do Black, o do Potter não parecia cruel.

- Com 15 primaveras todos já temos barba na cara, mas se quer mentir a idade, fique à vontade. Entendo, afinal todos queremos crescer para ir para o campo de batalha. Mas com 12 ou 15 primaveras, não vou duelar com você. Não seria justo – ele encarou Black – Colin pode duelar com ele. Seria uma luta mais justa.

Um homem jovem e magrelo, com cabelos cor de palha, deu alguns passos a frente.

- Será uma honra, senhor, defender sua causa.

- Você não vai lutar, Colin – a voz imperativa de Sirius Black não deixava espaço para dúvida – Não porque é um escudeiro, mas porque eu quero a vitória. Harry, você é o melhor com uma espada. Você vai lutar.

- Não seria um duelo justo, Sirius.

- Não me importo com justiça. Me importo com a vitória.

Gina observou Harry Potter dar um longo suspiro. Ele quase parecia tristonho. Seus olhos cruzaram mais uma vez com os dela, e a garota se sentiu exposta diante deles.

- Sinto muito, rapaz, porém terei de lutar contra você. Não se recusa o pedido de um parente, e Sirius Black é meu padrinho. Lamento que você vá morrer tão jovem.

* * *

**Nota da autora**: E aí, pessoal, gostaram? Corri para publicar esse capítulo rapidinho, afinal ele é o primeiro da fic, já que antes só teve o prólogo. Adorei fazê-lo e espero ter tempo muito em breve para sentar e escrever muito mais! Me digam o que estão achando dessa nova trama, hein!  
Pedro Freitas, Kiss Potter, Bia Siqueira e Ana Carolina Potter, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também. Foi ótimo ler o feedback de vocês. Beijos!


	3. Tempestade

**Tempestade**

- Eu não vou morrer aqui. Eu não vou morrer aqui.

Era isso que Gina dizia insistentemente a si enquanto lutava com Harry Potter. Tinha ido muito longe para cair agora. No início do verão havia saído de Marossert e na chegada do outono já estava perto da Ala dos Granger. Não havia cruzado o mundo, mas para alguém que viajava sozinha tinha avançado bastante.

Mas ainda havia muitos obstáculos a serem vencidos, como provava aquele duelo. Conhecia os perigos do caminho desde o começo e agradecia seu pai por tê-la tratado como se fosse um de seus filhos homens, ensinando-a o mesmo que tinha ensinado aos seus irmãos. Se não fosse por isso, Fênix teria virado cinzas em Marossert tal como Gina Weasley virou.

- Voê é bom – Potter falou ao se desviar de um golpe -, mas eu sou melhor.

Mais uma vez ele avançou e ela fugiu de seu alcance. Harry Potter era maior e mais forte, porém ela era muito mais rápida. Além disso, ele lutava com armadura completa, o que o atrasava mais. Ela não tinha uma armadura para lutar e mesmo que tivesse, não a usaria. Nunca havia vestido aço e sabia que isso acabaria atrapalhando-a. Tudo que tinha para se proteger era uma cota de malha, um meio elmo e um escudo emprestados. Não se importaram em dar-lhe tais peças, pois todos no acampamento acreditavam que com ou sem elas, o pequeno rapaz chamado Fênix acabaria perdendo a luta.

Ela estava cansada. Nunca uma batalha havia durado tanto. A madrugada avançava sobre suas cabeças, mas a luta não. Hora Potter atacava e ela se esquivava, e quando ela atacava, só atingia metal. Sabia que a única chance que tinha de vencer era cansando-o. Ele mal conseguiria se mover e ela atingiria uma parte frágil – como a dobra do joelho ou do braço, onde a armadura não protegia tão bem. Ele já tinha arrancado o elmo para enxergar melhor, então também podia cortar a cabeça dele fora. Não era isso que queria, porém tinha de sobreviver. Mas algo lhe dizia... Lançou um breve olhar para os homens ao redor, centenas deles, que vibravam por Harry Potter, gritando seu nome e palavras cruéis para aquele que chamavam de Fênix. Algo lhe dizia que se matasse Harry Potter, o líder daquele Exército Alvo e que muitos pensavam ser O Escolhido para derrubar Voldemort, não sairia dali viva. Tinha de derrotá-lo, porém não matá-lo. Como fazer isso em um duelo de vida ou morte?

Voltou sua atenção para luta. Potter parecia dar sinais de cansaço também. Andava mais devagar, passos arrastados. Ela tentava não demonstrar que estava enfraquecendo. Se deixasse seu adversário ver isso, poderia abrir caminho para a vitória dele. Enquanto pudesse esconder, esconderia.

Como vencê-lo, como chegar a ele? Tentou se lembrar de tudo que sua família havia lhe dito. Tinha apenas nove primaveras quando o mais jovem de seus irmãos, Rony, partiu para a guerra. Mesmo ela tendo nove e ele quinze, duelavam. Ele lhe ensinava as posições, onde colocar os pés, como segurar adequadamente a espada, o melhor jeito de usar o escudo para poder se defender e atacar ao mesmo tempo. Ele ensinava Gina tal como seus irmãos mais velhos haviam ensinado a ele.

Mesmo antes da guerra, quando a casa ainda estava cheia, quando todos os irmãos estavam lá - desde quando ela conseguia se lembrar! -, sempre houve duelos em seu lar. Quando criança, os irmãos lutavam batalhas imaginárias contra grandes guerreiros ou dragões, transformando galhos em espadas mágicas. E também treinavam sob a orientação do pai. Era certo que famílias pobres deveriam mais se preocupar em plantar para comer do que preparar os filhos para manejar armas, porém eles eram Weasley.

- Os Weasley foram grandes e poderosos um dia – era sempre assim que Arthur começava a história da família.

De tanto ouvir da boca do pai, Gina sabia aquela história de cor. Os Weasley foram grandes e poderosos um dia, tiveram castelos e terras, vilas e povoados sob sua proteção. Era uma família nobre e boa, que acreditava no amor e isso os fez cair. Enquanto as outras famílias faziam casamentos vantajosos, os Weasley eram livres para escolher quem seriam seus maridos e esposas. Isso os fez se casaram com gente pobre, sem poder ou posses. Aos poucos a família foi perdendo terras e vassalos. Um ramo prosperou: os Black. Uma Weasley que ainda era rica e tinha propriedades se casou com um Black pobre e ambicioso. Nos anos seguintes, os Black se ergueram enquanto os Weasley caíam. Por fim só restou Arthur e a espada que havia sido da família.

- Nenhum poder ou riqueza – assim Arthur costumava encerrar a história -, mas um pedaço de terra e muito amor. Somos mais abençoados do que muita família rica e poderosa!

A queda dos Weasley nunca fez Arthur ou seus antepassados esquecerem as raízes nobres. E todo bom nobre sabia lutar, ler e escrever. Por isso, além de plantar e cuidar da terra, os Weasley dedicavam tempo à espada e ao pergaminho. A mãe de Gina, Molly, ficou um pouco contrariada quando Arthur deu à menina uma espada de madeira – como tinha feito com os filhos homens –, porém deixou passar. Enquanto ela crescia e se interessava cada vez mais por armas e histórias de batalhas do que por bordados e canções de amor, o aborrecimento da mãe se tornou uma preocupação.

- Como vai arranjar um marido assim? - Molly perguntava sempre que Gina aprontava algo, como chegar em casa imunda e com as vestes rasgadas ou cheia de arranhões por brincar de duelo com os meninos da vila.

- Eu não vou me casar! Vou me crescer e me tornar um cavaleiro!

- Nós somos pobres, Gina, e pobres _raramente_ se tornam cavaleiros. Além do mais, você é mulher. Mulheres _nunca_ se tornam cavaleiros. Mas elas podem se tornar senhoras de castelos e grandes damas. Você é tão bonita! Poderia arranjar um bom marido se se comportasse.

Que se fodessem os maridos que a mãe queria lhe arranjar! Ela queria mesmo era ir para a guerra como seus irmãos! Arthur era mais compreensivo, a entendia. Gina era a primeira mulher a nascer na família Weasley em várias gerações, então talvez o pai estivesse desacostumado às mulheres, por isso a travava de igual para igual. Contudo, ela gostava disso. Não achava certo seus irmãos terem mais direitos ou liberdades apenas porque tinham nascido com um pau. Ela era tão digna de qualquer coisa quanto eles ou qualquer outro homem!

Foi com essa ideia que cresceu: todos são iguais - ricos e pobres, poderosos ou fracos, homens e mulheres, alvos e negros. Todos sangravam e morriam da mesma forma frente a uma lâmina. Todos vivam e no fim caíam, alguns mais cedo e outros mais tarde.

Ela sabia que as pessoas não pensavam como ela, mas não ligava. O pai não se importava com as ideias de Gina, mas a mãe se preocupava um pouco. A garota sabia que as repreensões intermináveis por parte de Molly eram apenas porque ela se preocupava com o futuro da filha, por isso tentava não se aborrecer. Cresceu assim, entre sermões, o pai de um lado e a mãe de outro, entre os irmãos, batalhas de espadas, aprendendo a duelar, a manejar um arco e até foi obrigada a aprender a bordar. No fim das contas ela sobreviveu, mesmo que os pais e seus irmãos não estivessem ali para testemunhar isso. Se tivessem visto como ela lutou bravamente em Marossert e como duelava com Potter, a família teria orgulho dela. Podia ser o último Weasley vivo, por isso não cairia. Não diante de Harry Potter e o Exército Alvo.

- Eu não vou morrer aqui. Eu não vou morrer hoje.

Ela se desviou de mais um golpe e girou, atacando Potter pelas costas. A espada atingiria a cabeça dele se o homem não tivesse usado o escudo para parar o golpe. Um raio cortou o céu, seguido por um trovão. Mais um golpe bloqueado. Outro movimento inútil. Eles tentavam, mas não acertavam um ao outro.

No momento em que outro raio iluminou o céu, Gina ergueu a espada para atacar Potter. Ele bloqueou o golpe com o escudo mais uma vez. Tinha dificuldades nos movimentos pelo peso da armadura e pela chuva forte que começou a cair. Esses dois elementos ajudaram Gina, que viu uma oportunidade. Rápida como era, partiu para cima dele, derrubando-o no chão enlameado. Conseguiu se desvencilhar antes que o homem pudesse carregá-la junto na queda.

Depois aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Potter soltou a espada ao cair, e Gina a chutou para longe. Ela pisou no braço em que ele levada o escudo e ouviu um estalo. O homem gritou, mas ela não se importou. A lâmina estava no pescoço dele.

Conseguiu ouvir as exclamações de surpresa e até gritos de terror daqueles que a cercavam. Sentiu mais do que viu o círculo ao redor dela e de Potter diminuir enquanto os homens se aproximavam. Se deu ao luxo de erguer os olhos por um instante e encarou a descrença nos olhos de todos. Não esperavam que ela vencesse. Esperavam sua morte.

Mas aqueles homens não interessavam, só Potter. Na sombra da noite e na chuva, os olhos deles a encaravam com seriedade. Ela podia dizer que ele também não esperava por aquilo, mas sim pela vitória.

Ela não queria matá-lo, porém assim o faria se fosse necessário. Esperava não precisar chegar a esse ponto. Potter era um guerreiro valente e, pelas histórias que ouviu, um líder competente e um homem justo. Essas qualidades eram raras em Garwosth para serem desperdiçadas.

Além disso, ela havia simpatizado com ele. Desde o momento em que Harry Potter se negou a duelar com ela, dizendo que seria uma luta injusta, ela o achou digno. E aqueles olhos... Pareciam atravessá-la até a alma. Como ela podia matar alguém com um olhar como aquele?

- Renda-se – ela teve de gritar para ser ouvida através da chuva. As gotas grossas caíam sob ela encharcando-a até os ossos.

- Rendição significa derrota.

Gina apertou a espada contra o pescoço do homem, e um filete de sangue surgiu.

- Derrota ou morte. Você escolhe.

A tempestade era forte, tal como o barulho dos trovões. Raios iluminavam os rostos dos homens que esperavam para saber o fim daquele episódio.

Renda-se, ela pensava. Renda-se ou terei de te matar.

A rendição veio por fim, após um longo momento de espera. Quando Potter pediu por rendição, ela colocou a espada de lado e saiu de cima dele. O braço do homem, ainda preso ao escudo, estava em um ângulo estranho, porém ela não pôde ter certeza se estava quebrado. Parte da multidão se aglomerou ao redor de Harry Potter, ajudando-o a se erguer e levando-o para longe.

Gina se desfez do escudo, elmo e cota de malha. Tinha vencido. Poderia ir em paz, sem ninguém segui-la ou ameaçá-la. Contudo, no seu caminho havia muitos e muitos homens, que encaravam-na com surpresa ou ódio. Não gostaram de ver o líder deles perder, principalmente para um rapazote jovem como Fênix.

O melhor a fazer era partir logo. Havia vencido, portanto era livre. Abriu espaço entre o Exército Alvo sem pensar duas vezes.

- Onde pensa que vai? - a voz de Sirus Black ecoou através da chuva.

- Para o lugar de onde saí: a floresta – ela não se deu ao trabalho de parar para respondê-lo, mas teve que interromper a caminhada quando o escudeiro chamado Colin se colocou à sua frente.

Ele segurava uma espada, mas parecia tão patético com a arma que ela teve vontade de rir. Ele realmente achava que poderia impedi-la?

- Sai da minha frente.

- Você ganhou o duelo por pura sorte. Não tem o direito de ir.

- Sorte? - ela havia lutado bravamente, como ele ousava dizer aquilo?!

- Sorte – Black repetiu – Traga ele, Colin.

O escudeiro agarrou Gina pelas vestes e levou-a dali. A mão dela voou para o punho da espada.

- Eu venci, senhor. Você disse que me daria liberdade se eu vencesse.

- É verdade, eu disse que lhe daria a liberdade – Sirius Black tinha um sorriso presunçoso – Só não disse _quando_ a daria.

Foi fácil se libertar do escudeiro e puxar a espada. Porém havia inimigos demais ali. Logo ela se viu no chão, coberta de lama e sem arma, com homens a cercando por todos os lados. Eles a ergueram e Black se aproximou. A espada dela estava nas mãos dele.

- Você é um ladrãozinho mentiroso. Reconheci essa lâmina no momento em que a vi, ela é antiga e rara. Há séculos atrás, sete armas foram forjadas, uma para cada grande família da época. Essa estava no poder dos Weasley; Arthur nunca iria se desfazer dela. Ele e a família morreram em Marossert, que por coincidência é de onde você veio. Que curioso! - o homem se aproximou mais de Gina e a encarou fixamente por um longo instante. Então ela estava novamente no chão, com a boca cheia de sangue – Você roubou essa espada antes ou depois do ataque a Marossert?

- Não roubei, senhor.

O chute em seu estômago lhe tirou o fôlego.

- Disse que não roubei! - ela gritou - Peguei de um morto, como disse antes.

- Se realmente você a pegou de um Weasley morto, sobreviveu à investida a Marossert, mas disse que saiu de lá antes do ataque. Isso faz de você um mentiroso. Tsc, tsc... Não tenho pena de traidores mentirosos.

Quando ela foi arrastada para dentro de uma tenda, enfim se abrigando da forte tempestade, estava toda dolorida. Sabia que teria hematomas em breve pela surra que tinha acabado de levar.

O chão em que foi jogada era mais gentil do que as mãos que a guiavam. Ergueu os olhos o suficiente para lançar um segundo olhar para o local onde se encontrava, notando que a tenda era digna de um rei. Caberia ali cem homens, mas naquele momento não havia mais do que duas dúzias. À frente dela, sentado no colchão de palha de uma cama improvisada, estava Harry Potter. Uma mulher estava imobilizando o braço dele, usando uma tira de tecido para amarrar um pedaço de madeira. A mulher tinha cabelos ruivos como os de Gina, mas eram de um vermelho forte, mais escuro do que o vinho, enquanto os da jovem eram alaranjados. Quando ela a encarou, viu dois olhos azuis claros como água. O coração de Gina disparou subitamente. Olhos de bruxa.

- Você quebrou meu braço. Ele já estava meio podre do meu último duelo, para dizer a verdade – Potter bebia um líquido claro de uma taça que cheirava a ervas – O que aconteceu com você? Estou vendo coisas ou levou uma surra? Há tanta lama que mal consigo lhe enxergar!

- Estou bem, senhor.

- Sirius, você bateu nele?

Black lançou um breve olhar a Gina antes de responder.

- Ele é um ladrãozinho mentiroso. Mereceu. A espada que carregava foi roubada dos Weasley.

- Eu não roubei – Gina se dirigia a Potter -, senhor. Peguei de um morto.

- Só se for um morto que matou – Black insistiu – Ele não merece a liberdade, Harry, não é uma pessoa honesta. Mate-o.

- Ele venceu o duelo, Sirius, merece a liberdade. Foi esse o trato. Mesmo que ele tenha vencido por pura sorte, ele venceu.

- Sorte? - a palavra pulou dos lábios da jovem, já estava cheia de ouvi-la – Mereci a vitória, senhor, lutei bravamente.

- Se eu não tivesse escorregado por causa da chuva, você não teria vencido.

- O que não aconteceu não se pode saber, porém acredito que venceria de qualquer forma. Senhor.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Potter.

- Você é muito confiante para um menino.

- Não sou um menino, senhor.

- Ah, sim. É um homem, certo? - o sorriso de Potter se abriu – Foi uma boa luta e é difícil ter boas lutas por aqui. Obrigado.

Harry Potter ergueu a mão direita e sã, oferecendo-a a Gina. Ela olhou ao redor. Alguns homens cochichavam, olhando dela para o líder deles.

A garota se ergueu e deu passos inseguros. A mão de Potter era forte e grande contra a pequena dela.

- Você está livre para ir.

- Verdade?

- Sim. Só lhe chamei aqui para lhe agradecer pela boa luta.

- E minha espada?

- Ela fica – foi Black quem respondeu – Não é sua, pertence aos Weasley. O mais próximo de um Weasley aqui sou eu.

Ele estava errado. Ah, como ela queria lhe dizer como estava errado!

- Eu mereci a espada, senhor. É minha.

- É dos Weasley.

- Mas você é um Black. Senhor.

- Um Black foi um Weasley. Você, ao contrário, nunca foi nada além de um órfão e um mentiroso.

- Está pronto, Harry – a mulher que cuidava do braço de Potter interrompeu a discussão. Os olhos delas se voltaram para Gina.

Era impressão ou havia algo de divertido naquele olhar?

- Obrigado, Carice. Pode ir, se quiser.

- Gostaria de ficar para ver o fim desse impasse, Harry, se não se importa.

- À vontade – o braço quebrado o incomodava, isso era visível quando Potter se levantou – Se a espada pertence à família Weasley, tem de ficar com um Weasley. Vamos entregá-la a Rony quando passarmos pela Ala dos Granger.

Mais uma vez naquela noite, o coração de Gina disparou. Ele havia falado sobre Rony. Seu irmão estaria vivo?

- Rony Weasley está vivo, senhor?

- Vivo e com boa saúde. O conhece?

Gina Weasley conhecia Rony muito bem. Ela havia nascido quando ele tinha seis primaveras. Eles cresceram juntos até que, com 15 primaveras, ele foi para a guerra, tal como os irmãos haviam feito. Ele mandava corujas para casa falando das batalhas e da situação de Garwosth, porém fazia seis estações que não tinha notícias de Rony. Nesse um ano e meio de silêncio, ela ainda mantinha esperanças de encontrá-lo vivo, mesmo que achasse que eram ínfimas. Mas agora tinha certeza que ele estava vivo. Poderia chorar de alegria!

- O conhece ou não?

Gina Weasley conhecia Rony muito bem. Fênix nem tanto.

- Sei pouco dele – ela reprimiu um sorriso - Convivi mais com a irmã. A família achava que ele estava morto.

- Então você conheceu os Weasley?

Ela assentiu.

- Rony é um grande amigo – Potter continuou - Falava muito da família. Tenho certeza que ficou arrasado quando soube do que aconteceu em Marossert. Ele planejava tirar a família de lá, sabe? Pena que não deu tempo...

- É mesmo uma lástima, senhor. O povo de lá era boa gente.

- Ele deve ter roubado essa espada de Arthur em meio ao ataque dos negros – Black havia se servido de vinho, que engolia como se fosse água – Afanou e arma e escapou de lá antes que tudo virasse cinzas.

Ela queria gritar com aquele Sirius Black prepotente e indigno. Ela havia escapado sim, porém lutou com coragem. Tinha feito de tudo para levar os guerreiros para longe de sua casa, onde os pais estavam, e os atraiu para um bosque. Lá duelou com meia dúzia de homens e derrubou cinco. O sexto, selvagem como uma fera, havia lhe ferido na costela. O machucado fez mais sangue do que dano, mas foi suficiente para ela se distrair e acabar levando um golpe na cabeça. Quando acordou, a vila era toda cinzas e sangue. Só tinha lhe restado a sede de justiça e a espada.

A arma, aliás, estava nas mãos de Potter agora. Ele e Black conversavam em um tom baixo, e os homens ao redor a observavam desconfiados, cochichando aqui e ali. Ela reconheceu o tal Alastor Moody, que a capturou, falando com a mulher chamada Carice, que a fitava com um sorriso discreto. Era certo que havia divertimento naqueles olhos azuis... Olhos perturbadores, tão claros que Gina não suportou encará-los por muito tempo. Desviou a atenção para o pão e a carne sobre a mesa onde Black e outros homens se serviam de vinho. Fazia tempo que ela não comia e seu estômago roncava...

Uma mão agarrou um pedaço de pão e o olhar dela alcançou o dono daquele braço. Harry Potter a fitava também.

- Vocês podem se retirar, o espetáculo acabou – Potter falou para seus homens sem afastar os olhos dos dela - O menino é livre para ir; a espada fica. Boa noite.

De má vontade, as pessoas começaram a arrastar o pé para fora. Gina permaneceu onde estava, enquanto Potter se sentava à mesa, gesto que foi acompanhado por Black e depois pelo escudeiro Colin.

- No que está pensando? - Potter perguntou quando seus homens saíram. Ele mastigava calmamente o naco de pão.

- Que para uma tenda de guerra, este lugar é muito luxuoso, senhor. Belos tapetes cobrem o chão – na verdade, ela questionava-se sobre o que seria dela.

- O líder merece o melhor – Black parecia contrariado. Provavelmente queria a morte de Gina, não sua liberdade – Harry disse que pode ir. Desapareça, menino.

- Não sem minha espada – a arma era tudo que restava da família dela e seu caminho até Rony.

- Ela fica – Potter afirmou -, será entregue a Rony Weasley.

- Se ela será dada a um Weasley, faço questão de entregá-la. Posso guardá-la até lá, senhor.

Black riu alto, cuspindo vinho.

- Ele quer fugir com a lâmina, isso sim! Provavelmente quer vendê-la para conseguir algum ouro.

Por um longo momento, Potter apenas a encarou. Ela manteve o olhar preso ao dele por mais difícil que isso fosse. Sentiu as bochechas coraram; nunca ninguém a havia fitado com tanta intensidade.

- Diga a verdade sobre como conseguiu a espada – ele pediu.

- Arthur me deu no ataque à vila. Ele manejava a arma bem, mas por causa da perna ruim não era ágil nos movimentos. Tentei proteger – ela quase disse minha família – a família dele, mas não pude.

- Todos morreram? Arthur, Molly e Gina?

Como ele sabia os nomes, como os conhecia? Ela desejou questioná-lo. O quanto Rony havia falado sobre sua família? Seriam ele e Potter amigos próximos? O irmão nunca havia mencionado Harry Potter em suas mensagens, que sempre se reduziam a poucas linhas. Devia ser difícil escrever em meio a uma guerra.

- Todos, senhor. Até onde sei, fui o único a sobreviver.

- Rony vai lamentar profundamente. Ele costumava falar da família quando lutamos juntos... Disse que tinha uma irmã travessa que queria se tornar cavaleiro! - um sorriso se fez no rosto dele, mas logo se apagou – Quanta tristeza meu amigo terá de enfrentar!

- Não mais do que o povo de Garwosth enfrenta – o tom de Black era impassível.

- Não seja cruel, padrinho.

- Só falo a verdade.

- Enquanto bebe do meu vinho. Tenho certeza que se lembra da regra que existe nos quatro cantos de sempre ser gentil na mesa alheia.

- Tenho certeza que se lembra de que não sou homem de ser ameaçado.

- Não é uma ameaça, é um lembrete. Que humor o seu! Só porque o rapaz não morreu ou o vinho já lhe subiu à cabeça?

Black não respondeu com palavras, mas com um gesto. Ele saiu pisando firme e levando uma jarra de vinho.

- Perdoe-me os modos de meu padrinho, ele não suporta perder. Menino... Fênix, não? Sente-se. Sente-se e coma. Estou cansado de ouvir sua barriga roncar com o cheiro da comida.

Ela não precisou de um segundo convite. Ocupou o lugar onde antes estava Black e tentou enfiar tudo goela abaixo ao mesmo tempo: pão, carne e vinho. Se deu conta que agia como uma selvagem na frente de um nobre quando notou Potter e o escudeiro encarando-a.

- Depois você diz que eu tenho modos ruins, milorde – comentou o escudeiro.

- Me perdoe os modos, senhor – ela tentou engolir antes de falar, mas a boca estava muito cheia para isso.

- Não vamos nos desculpar, afinal não estamos no salão de um castelo, mas em um acampamento de guerra. Bons modos não são necessários como bons guerreiros. Você, Fênix, é um bom guerreiro. Por mais que meu orgulho esteja ferido, tenho de reconhecer isso.

- Ele só teve sorte – o escudeiro parecia enciumado pelo elogio feito pelo mestre.

- Também acho isso, Colin – Potter sorriu, lembrando da derrota com humor - Você pode se tornar um grande espadachim, Fênix. Em alguns anos você será um homem e até lá pode aprender. Se juntar-se ao nosso exército, vai aprender com os melhores.

- Ele é só um menino, milorde – o escudeiro protestou.

- Meninos crescem, Colin, tal como nós crescemos. Você tem quase 16 primaveras, está ficando velho para ser escudeiro. Quer ser ordenado cavaleiro, não quer? Em breve isso pode acontecer e eu vou precisar de outra pessoa para me servir – os olhos de Potter se voltaram para Gina – Você é pequeno e fraco, mas podemos te deixar grande e forte. Se crescer e melhorar, será quase imbatível quanto tiver a idade de Colin!

- Já tenho 15 primaveras – Gina insistiu, perguntando-se em seguida se não estava sendo imprudente. Podia ter o tamanho adequado para uma mulher com 15, mas era pequena demais para um homem dessa idade – Acho que não vou crescer muito, senhor.

- Talvez ele seja um anão – o escudeiro provocou, enchendo a taça dele e de Potter.

- Ou talvez só esteja mentindo a idade – Potter retrucou – Mesmo que tenha quebrado meu braço fui com a sua cara. Seu tamanho e velocidade me surpreenderam, Fênix, e se quer mesmo entregar a espada a Rony Weasley, deve aceitar minha proposta. Junte-se ao Exército Alvo.

Lá fora, um raio cortou o céu e um trovão soou. A tempestade parecia estar longe de acabar.

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Aqui estou dez dias após a última atualização. Demorei um pouco mais dessa vez para atualizar porque realmente estive ocupada. Além do mais, os capítulos estão ficando maiores do que eu planejava inicialmente, portanto vocês têm atualizações menos frequentes, mas capítulos maiores.  
Espero que tenham gostado desse! Sei que não mostrou muita coisa e não avançamos no tempo, porém em breve isso vai acontecer. E o Rony, bem, está vivo! Algumas pessoas me perguntaram sobre ele. Eventualmente o veremos, mas sejam um pouco paciente. Quem veremos muito, muito em breve é um certo loiro de olhos azuis que é do lado negro... Alguma aposta sobre de quem estamos falando?  
Agradeço de coração a quem comentou, afinal essa é a única forma de saber o que estão achando da história. Quem lê e não comenta, peço que mande reviews, nem que seja com uma palavra. Elas me incentivam a escrever! E falando em críticas, vamos às respostas:

ooo Kiss Potter: Agradeço as palavras, gentis como sempre. Se você está amando ler esta história, imagine como estou amando escrevê-la! E ainda tem tanta, tanta coisa para acontecer... Espero ter tempo para compartilhar tudo com vocês em breve!

ooo Lella Sartori: Tenho que concordar com você, quase nenhuma fic boa é escrita hoje em dia. Também sinto falta dos tempos de ouro das fics, rs. Mas se depender de mim, você terá muito para ler! Esta história mal começou!

ooo Bia Siqueira: Ah, também adoro mulheres guerreiras! Ainda não deu para ver tanto disso, mas essa Gina é bem feminista. Claro, vive em um mundo dominado pelos homens e vai sofrer um pouco por isso, porém ela é forte, vai sobreviver! E sim, ela vai encontrar Rony, mas... Bem, espere pelo que virá!

ooo Ana Carolina Potter: Você imaginava que a Gina ganharia o duelo? Ela é uma mulher poderosa! Guerreira com G maiúsculo, ao menos nessa história! E ainda há tanto para acontecer com ela...

Beijo, gente! Espero dar as caras novamente em breve!  
Lanni


	4. Perigo em toda parte

**Perigo em toda parte**

Enfim o sol. Depois de duas luas de tempestade sem fim, o céu amanheceu azul. Temporais entre o fim do verão e o início do outono eram comuns em Garwosth, mas Gina não se lembrava de nunca ter chovido sem parar por tantos dias seguidos. Já nem sabia mais o que era estar seca.

- Acho que poderemos seguir viagem hoje – pronunciou alguém ao lado dela.

A garota ergueu os olhos e viu Colin Creevey, o escudeiro de Harry Potter. Ele era alto, magro e com cabelos aloirados.

- Tenho certeza que sim.

- O dia está bonito. Sol e temperatura amena, típica do outono. Ideal para viver uma aventura!

A garota que se passava por garoto olhou para o homem pelo canto dos olhos. Ele lia demais, por isso falava coisas estranhas. Homens não costumavam elogiar a paisagem, deixavam isso para as mulheres.

- Uma guerra não é aventura suficiente?

- Não quis dizer _esse_ tipo de aventura, mas do tipo que vale a pena escrever sobre! Uma aventura que ficará marcada na história do reino, sobre homens valentes e belas donzelas!

- Isso parece a guerra para mim.

- Fênix... Ah, esquece. Você é muito burro para entender.

Colin foi embora. Ela o deixou ir, queria mesmo ficar sozinha. Estava feliz pelo sol estar nascendo no horizonte. Enfim eles iriam voltar à estrada. Estavam parados ali desde que ela havia se juntado ao Exército Alvo, na noite em que venceu Potter no duelo. A tempestade se mostrou tão violenta, com ventos fortes e tantos raios e trovões, que o Conselho decidiu acampar por alguns dias. Os homens que tinham posses o suficiente para ter uma tenda acolheram quem podia, mas mesmo assim muitos tiveram de procurar abrigo na floresta ou montar tendas improvisadas. Agora que o dia amanhecia sem chuva, os membros do exército começavam a voltar. Quando o sol nascesse por completo, eles já deveriam estar seguindo para leste.

Ela ansiava por recomeçar a viagem. A ideia de encontrar Rony a enchia de alegria. Mal podia acreditar que seu irmão estava vivo! Além disso, casado com uma nobre! Que piada! Se alguém lhe dissesse durante a infância que Rony se tornaria um cavaleiro e um nobre, ela iria rir. Porém eis que a vida arma tal situação!

Quando soube, dos lábios do próprio Potter, que Rony havia se casado com Hermione Granger, mal acreditou. O líder do Exército Alvo teve de lhe contar a história duas vezes para que ela pudesse entender e acreditar.

- Homens pobres não casam com nobres – ela repetia – Como Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger acabara juntos?! Homens pobres não casam com nobres.

- Limpe os ouvidos dele, Colin, porque pelo visto esse menino é surdo – Potter estava sentado no chão de sua tenda cheia de homens, na noite seguinte ao início da tempestade. Na época, Colin ainda não se dava bem com Gina – Já lhe disse: Rony salvou a vida de Hermione durante um ataque, então eles ficaram próximos, se apaixonaram e blábláblá. Eu o tinha designado para proteger os Granger exatamente porque sabia que ele era um homem de confiança Você sabe, Rony é um Weasley, e Gui fez a história da família na guerra. Ele e seus irmãos lutaram bravamente antes de serem assassinados na emboscada do Forte dos Murmúrios. Quando Rony chegou ao acampamento, logo nos tornamos amigos. Ele salvou a vida de meu padrinho, sabia?

- Sim, senhor, eu sei.

Gina tinha ouvido aquela história durante o dia. Estava tentando descobrir tudo que podia sobre Rony quando um dos homens do acampamento havia lhe dito que "o Weasley salvou o traseiro do Black". Havia sido durante uma batalha três anos atrás, quando um Sirius Black desarmado se viu encurralado por Bellatrix Lestrange – de quem Gina nunca tinha ouvido falar, mas soube que era uma mulher que liderava um exército! Claro, ela era líder de homens negros, porém mesmo assim comandava um exército! Uma mulher a frente de dezenas e dezenas de guerreiros!

A tal Lestrange, certa vez, atacou um grupo de brancos e encurralou Black. Só não o matou porque Rony apareceu e lutou contra ela, fazendo-a fugir e levar seus homens juntos. Desde então, pelo que escutou, seu irmão provou que era tão valente quanto os Weasley que lutaram antes dele e ganhou respeito.

- Pois bem – Potter continuou a contar – Eu sabia que ele seria digno de liderar os homens que protegeriam os Granger porque ele provou seu valor ao salvar meu padrinho. Então há dois anos o mandei para essa missão. Na época Hermione era minha noiva, por isso eu tinha de zelar especialmente por sua família. Mandei então um homem de confiança. Durante uma investiga dos negros à Ala dos Granger, ele salvou a vida de Hermione. Após uma estação, me mandou uma coruja dizendo que não podia mais cumprir a tarefa para o qual eu o tinha designado. Quis saber o porquê, e ele me disse pessoalmente quando o encontrei alguns ciclos de lua depois. Rony tinha se apaixonada por Hermione, e ela me disse que sentia o mesmo por ele. O que eu podia fazer? - Potter interrompeu a conversa para beber um grande gole de vinho – O que, Colin, você sabe?

- Não, milorde.

- Pois a coisa certa a fazer era sair do caminho. Rony era como um irmão, assim como Hermione. Por esse mesmo motivo, a ideia de casar com ela nunca me agradou. Por mais educada e bonita que Hermione seja, crescemos próximos demais para não nos vermos de forma fraternal. Sabia que ela também não queria se casar comigo.

Gina, assim como toda Garwosth, sabia que Harry Potter havia sido prometido a Hermione Granger. Com o casamento, duas famílias influentes e de posses se uniriam, unindo também duas alas. Os rumores do rompimento do noivado chegaram à longínqua Marossert, porém a garota não fazia ideia que seu irmão estava envolvido naquela história.

- Minha mãe falou por dias quando rompi o noivado – Potter parecia começar a ceder ao poder do vinho, porque sua fala estava engrolada – Como eu ousava quebrar um compromisso firmado em berço? Como podia deixar uma moça tão boa e digna? Como podia abandonar o povo em uma hora como aquela? Mas o noivado não tinha nada a ver com o povo, só com o poder. Nesses tempos de guerra a gente tem que deixar o poder de lado para pensar em amor e amizade, se quer saber a minha opinião. Podemos morrer amanhã, então é melhor viver hoje com os amores e os amigos. Se eu não rompesse o noivado, perderia a amizade de Rony e Hermione nunca me perdoaria. Além do mais, quando cheguei aos Granger, Augustus e Jean já estavam animados em ter Rony como filho. Aquela pequena... Tão inteligente, sempre sabe como virar o jogo ao seu favor. Hermione já tinha convencido os pais que um Weasley era um genro tão digno quanto um Potter. A família podia ter perdido o ouro ao longo do tempo, mas ainda tinha o sangue nobre. Fora que Rony tinha lhe salvado. Como negar a ele a condição de ser seu esposo? Rompi o noivado para a minha alegria, dos Granger e de Rony, e para o desgosto de minha mãe. Agora a minha velha amiga é a senhora Weasley! Quer saber? Fico feliz que esses tempos difíceis serviram para pelo menos duas pessoas encontrarem a felicidade. Colin, vamos comemorar o casamento dos meus amigos! Traga outra garrafa de vinho!

Naquela noite, pela primeira vez, Gina ficou bêbada. A tenda de Harry Potter estava cheia de homens nobres, a maioria membro do Conselho de Guerra daquele exército, ela descobriu, além da mulher de cabelos vinhos. Carice era amante de Mason Roland, um nobre forte e moreno, membro do Conselho também. A jovem descobriu pela boca dos guerreiros que o Roland levava Carice para toda batalha e dizia que ela era seu amuleto de sorte. A mulher era curandeira e muitos diziam que também era bruxa, como denunciavam seus olhos. A mãe de Gina costumava lhe dizer que se reconhecia aqueles que mexiam com magia por causa dos olhos brancos ou próximos dessa cor.

Naquela primeira noite que tomou um porre, Gina ficou em um canto conversando – na verdade, ouvindo histórias – com Harry Potter e Colin Creevey. O escudeiro era fraco, logo estava rocando, mas Potter não cedeu fácil ao vinho. Mesmo que tenha sido o primeiro a ficar bêbado, ficou acordado noite adentro contando a Gina histórias que os Weasley viveram em guerra e muitas outras. Ele não havia lutado ao lado de Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred ou Jorge, mas Black sim. Gina bebia as palavras de Potter sobre seus irmãos.

Muito depois de todo o acampamento estar dormindo, a chuva ainda caindo, ela continuou ouvindo sobre lutas, ataques inimigos e duelos de vida ou morte. Seus irmãos foram guerreiros bravos, ela nunca teve tanta certeza!

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, fora da tenda o temporal continuava; dentro, ela estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Em casa, vinho era um luxo nem sempre disponível. Além disso, a bebida que havia provado antes de chegar ao acampamento era aguada se comparada à que encontrou ali.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Gina ouviu várias outras histórias de batalhas, escutou lendas e canções cantadas por homens bêbados, aprendeu sobre a rotina do acampamento e conheceu muita gente. A maioria foi simpática após Harry Potter ter aprovado a permanência de Fênix entre eles. Contudo, alguns dos homens eram grosseiros e amedrontadores e não gostavam ela nem um pouco, como Black. Ela mantinha distância dele para o próprio bem, mas o homem parecia estar sempre vigiando-a.

A garota descobriu também que havia mais mulheres entre o Exército Alvo do que apenas Carice. Devia ter pelo menos três dúzias de mulheres ali. Parte tinha vindo de vilas e povoados atacados e seguiam com os guerreiros em busca de proteção até achar um local seguro para se fixar. Essas acabavam se tornando amantes dos homens, fosse por vontade própria ou porque foram intimidadas. A outra parte era prostitutas que se deitavam a cada noite com um homem diferente por troca de algumas moedas. Muitos dos nobres tinham putas que só serviam a eles, como Black. Uma mulher um pouco mais velha que Gina, com 17 ou 18 primaveras, o atendia. Era a prostituta mais bonita do acampamento e tudo que Gina nunca seria: cheia de curvas e carne. Uma ponta de inveja a incomodou quando viu aquela mulher tão bonita, com cabelos escuros, pela primeira vez. Não invejou o desejo nos olhos dos homens, mas a beleza da outra. Ela sabia que não era nenhuma visão para os olhos e se sentiu ainda mais comum frente a uma mulher tão bela. Todavia, não dedicou muito tempo a esses pensamentos. De que beleza adiantava em uma guerra? Só servia para atrair homens que estupravam as vítimas até a morte. As feias estavam mais seguras naqueles tempos, apesar de nem elas escaparem frente a um ataque inimigo.

As mulheres do acampamento eram todas gentis com ela, uma vez que Gina se passava por um menino órfão. Apesar de Fênix ser jovem, as putas se ofereciam a ele. Tinha vontade de dar um soco na cara delas quando faziam isso. Se vender por tão pouco... Míseras moedas de cobre! As mulheres valiam muito mais do que isso.

Mas quando começou a ouvir as histórias daquelas mulheres, Gina se tornou mais gentil no tratamento com as prostitutas. Nenhuma teve uma vida fácil e muitas começaram como ela, perdida após um ataque ao antigo lar, ou então foram violentadas e decidiram que como já tinham perdido a honra, não fazia diferença entre ser puta ou não. Pelo menos assim teriam o que comer.

As mulheres gostavam de falar. Gina achava que era porque geralmente só eram fodidas pelo homens, e não ouvidas. Aprendeu uma ou duas coisas com elas, como a forma mais rápida de limpar e assar a caça. Porém nunca perdia muito tempo entre as mulheres, porque ela muito mais excitante estar entre os homens.

Nas duas luas em que o Exército Alvo ficou acampado, eles não pararam com suas atividades, apesar da chuva. Treinavam com espadas e flechas sob a tempestade, e ela fez o mesmo. Havia homens ali que ainda não lutavam muito bem. Alastor Moody, que ela detestou no começo por tê-la capturado na floresta, os treinava. Gina tinha de admitir que o homem era um bom instrutor e ficou muito satisfeita quando foi convidada a participar do treino. Desde a morte de seu pai não tinha praticado adequadamente, mas aquela era sua chance.

Ela era boa, muito melhor do que a grande maioria que era treinada – formada principalmente por homens que só pegaram em armas após o início da guerra -, se não a melhor. Chegou a duelar com um homem duas vezes com o tamanho dela e o venceu facilmente. Apesar de grandalhão, o guerreiro era lerdo de dar pena. Gina tinha certeza que ele morreria na primeira investida inimiga.

O escudeiro de Potter também treinava. Observá-lo a fez entender por que ele não havia sido ordenado cavaleiro ainda: não tinha habilidade com a espada. Se esforçava, mas não amava a lâmina. Ela parecia algo externo a ele, e não parte de seu corpo, uma extensão do braço, como devia ser. No fim de um dia de treino, Gina foi colocada para lutar com Colin Creevey. Mais por pena, ela perdeu de propósito, porém de forma que isso não ficasse muito evidente. O escudeiro ficou felicíssimo por ter vencido aquele que tinha derrotado seu próprio mestre. Desde então ficou mais simpático com o rapaz chamado Fênix, e logo eles se tornaram amigos.

Apesar de ser ruim com lâmina, Colin era muito bom com o arco e a flecha. Gina estava certa que aquela era arma dele. O escudeiro deveria desistir de ser cavaleiro para ir para a frente de batalha. Com uma mira como aquela, o menor dos homens não escaparia!

Logo, principalmente à noite e por não ter nada melhor a fazer, a garota passou a ajudar Colin nas tarefas de escudeiro. Havia um estoque de pão duro e carne salgada para alimentar os homens, mas estava perto do fim. Por isso, eles sempre saiam para caçar. Colin e sua flecha capturavam o animal nos primeiros instantes, por isso Gina nem se dava ao trabalho de ajudá-lo nisso, apenas o acompanhava pela floresta.

- Vai ser bom para passar pelos Granger – Colin comentou certa noite, quando voltavam para o acampamento com duas lebres – Não aguento mais comer carne, pão e vinho. Quero algo diferente! Pelo menos lá terá comida digna de um rei.

- Você parece meu... - ela se repreendeu não pela primeira vez. Quase disse que ele parecia seu irmão Rony, que só pensava em comida. Que idiota! - Parece estar sempre faminto. Fala de comida ao acordar até dormir, não sei como é magrelo assim.

- Olha quem fala! Você é todo ossos e machucados. Acho que as feridas que Black deixou em você não vão curar nunca.

Ela olhou o próprio corpo. Os hematomas e cortes estavam melhorando, mesmo que lentamente. Se dependesse da comida, eles já teriam sarado. Gina não comia tão bem em estações! Apesar de Colin reclamar, pão e carne eram muito bem-vindos no prato dela.

As manhãs e noites iam e vinham, ela passeava entre homens e mulheres, conversava com eles, treinava sob a chuva, duelava, caçava com Colin e o ajudava a manter a água e a lama longe da tenda de Harry Potter. O lugar estava sempre cheio, principalmente à noite. Era lá que o Conselho de Guerra se reunia. Nesses encontros, Colin e os outros escudeiros serviam, mas Gina nunca podia participar.

Ela tentava escutar o que eles falavam através do grosso tecido da tenda; quando chovia pouco, conseguia, mas raramente os temporais eram fracos e ela só conseguia ficar mais encharcada. Escutando aqui e ali, porém, aprendeu e concluiu algumas coisas. Cada grupo de brancos tinha um Conselho de Guerra formado por nobres ou cavaleiros e liderado por um deles, no caso Potter, que passou a ser o líder após a morte do pai. O objetivo do grupo era ir para a Ala dos Potter e lá reunir mais homens para atacar a Ala dos Malfoy, no norte, onde diziam que era onde o Negro estava. Antes disso, uma pequena parte do exército passaria pela Ala dos Granger. Resolveriam o problema da espada dos Weasley – que estava sob os cuidados de Black – e tratariam com Augustus Granger algo que Gina não conseguiu ouvir.

Eles discutiam planos, pensavam no melhor caminho a cruzar, amaldiçoavam o Deus da Tempestade pelo temporal sem fim e falavam dos homens no acampamento. Ela sabia que eles conversavam muito mais, só não conseguia escutar. Colin se recusava a falar sobre o que era dito nessas reuniões. Quando elas acabavam e os amigos e convidados de Potter eram permitidos na tenda, ela nunca conseguia arrancar uma palavra de Colin ou dos outros escudeiros, que eram todos uns idiotas prepotentes. Achavam que eram melhores do que ela porque tinham um _nome_, um _escudo_, uma _família digna_ ou só porque acreditavam que um dia se tornariam cavaleiros. Na primeira vez que um desses escudeiros menosprezou Gina, ela pegou a adaga que carregava e lhe tirou sangue, dando-o uma bela cicatriz no braço. A arma havia sido dado por Potter a ela em substituição à sua antiga espada, porém foi tomada nessa primeira confusão. Não restou opção a Gina a não ser andar desarmada, por mais que ela não gostasse.

Apesar dos contratempos e da chuva, as pessoas do acampamento pareciam bem. Só teve uma pessoa que a garota conheceu que lhe pareceu imensamente infeliz: Luna Lovegood.

Os Lovegood eram vassalos dos Longbottom, e foi para lá que Luna fugiu após a terra dela ser atacada e seu pai ser morto. Gina ouviu essa história dos lábios de Michael Corner, um cavaleiro que foi um dos primeiros amigos que fez. A garota Lovegood, órfã de mãe desde o nascimento, foi para a Ala dos Longbottom porque era lá o lar de seu noivo, Neville, mas quando chegou só encontrou mais destruição. O lugar também havia virado cinzas devido a uma investida dos negros, então Luna e o pequeno grupo que seguia com ela passou a vagar por Garwosth. Ouviram falar que os brancos seguiam para leste e entre eles estava Neville Longbottom, por isso tomaram o mesmo rumo. Quando encontraram o Exército Alvo, a herdeira dos Lovegood estava com dois ciclos de lua. A barriga dela ainda não aparecia, mas todos sabiam que ela passou a carregar um bebê após ter sido estuprada no ataque à sua terra. Pelo que Michael havia dito, Neville tinha jurado se casar com ela mesmo após a garota perder a honra. Luna andava sempre atrás do noivo, como se tivesse medo de todos, menos dele. Tinha a mesma idade de Gina e os olhos mais tristes que ela já tinha visto.

Ela podia se livrar do bebê, é claro, mas não devia ter coragem para tanto. Muitas mulheres tinham medo de tirar uma vida, porém a verdade era que apenas a primeira vez era difícil. Gina sabia que após passar por ela, proferir um golpe fatal contra alguém se tornava muito mais fácil.

- 'Dia! - uma voz alegre cumprimentou, despertando-a dos pensamentos - Fazia tanto tempo que não via um céu limpo que quase me esqueci como ele era! Fico feliz que a chuva enfim tenha passado. Meio ciclo de lua sob tempestade, que terrível!

- Sim, senhor Potter, foram dias duros.

- Imagino que mais para você do que para mim. Ah, que alívio! - ele, com apenas um braço útil, enfim havia conseguido abaixar as calças para urinar.

Gina sempre tinha de se meter entre as árvores e se perder na floresta para se aliviar, por razões óbvias, tal como as outras mulheres do acampamento faziam. Os homens já não tinham pudores: mijavam em qualquer lugar, tomavam banho na chuva e fodiam à vista de todos. Estava acostumada a todas essas cenas.

- O que quer dizer com isso, senhor?

- Que – ele colocou as calças novamente no lugar – pelo menos eu tinha minha tenda para me proteger da tempestade, mas tal como muitos outros, você não tinha abrigo o tempo todo. Soube que andou treinando com Olho-Tonto.

- Olho-Tonto, senhor?

- Sim, Alastor Moody. O chamamos de Olho-Tonto porque... Bem, é uma história muito longa, te conto outro dia. Me diga, Fênix, como foram os treinos? - Potter começou a caminhar para o outro lado do acampamento, onde tendas eram desmontadas e pessoas faziam o desjejum.

- Bons, senhor. Derrotei todos que me desafiaram! - o orgulho dela era claro em seu tom.

- Menos Colin, pelo que ouvi – ele abriu um grande sorriso, e ela respondeu sorrindo também. Potter parecia saber que ela havia perdido a luta de propósito – Você fez bem. É um menino esperto demais para o seu tamanho.

Eles tinham entrado em uma parte do acampamento que Gina frequentou muito pouco naqueles dias. Era o lugar onde Black e seus vassalos ficavam, e como o nobre não gostava dela, a garota que se passava por garoto achou prudente ficar longe.

- Acho que não sou _tão_ pequeno assim, senhor, tenho quase a mesma altura do que a maioria das mulheres – Gina mal batia no ombro de Harry.

- Mas elas são mulheres, Fênix, e você é um homem. Não se preocupe com tais coisas, ainda terá muitos anos para crescer – os homens do acampamento os encaravam com curiosidade enquanto passavam – Colin é um bom rapaz, mesmo que goste mais de ler histórias de batalhas do que participar delas. Quando ele o derrotou, me perguntou como eu pude ganhar um duelo com Voldemort e não com você.

- E o que respondeu, senhor?

Potter deu de ombros, se abstendo da resposta. Pouco depois perguntou:

- Diga-me, rapaz... Por que se chama Fênix?

- Foi como sempre me chamaram, senhor.

Potter a observou por um longo instante. Gina já tinha estado tanto sob a atenção criteriosa daquele olhar que se acostumava como os terríveis olhos verdes dele.

- Fênix têm penas vermelhas, e você tem cabelo vermelho.

- Sim, senhor.

Era algo que Gina não havia pensado antes, mas era verdade. Apesar dela nunca ter visto uma, todos sabiam que as fênixes tinham penas beijadas pelo fogo devido a queimarem antes de morrer e renascer. Gina teria um longo cabelo beijado pelo fogo se não tivesse o vendido. Os fios dela estavam maiores, mesmo que ainda curtos; agora ela já não parecia quase careca.

- Deve ser por isso que passaram a te chamar de Fênix.

- Pode ser, senhor.

- Sabe, minha mãe sempre quis ter muitos filhos, porém essa não se mostrou a vontade dos deuses – Potter, sempre muito receptivo com seus homens, passava por aquela parte do acampamento sem cumprimentar quase ninguém - Alguns anos antes da guerra começar, ela deu a luz a um menino de cabelos vermelhos como os dela. Acho que vocês teriam quase a mesma idade se ele estivesse vivo.

- Seu irmão morreu na guerra, senhor?

- Não, Fênix, morreu poucos dias após nascer, era fraco demais. Pobre Lílian!

Gina sabia que Lílian era o nome da mãe de Potter. Com a história, algumas coisas ficaram um pouco mas claras para ela, como o fato do líder do exército lhe dar tanta atenção. Quando ele fazia isso, ela se lembrava de seus irmãos. Contudo, diferente do que acontecia com sua família, ter Potter tratando-a como um irmão... Havia algo nisso que não soava bem, a incomodava.

- Gostaria de saber outra coisa – eles se dirigiam a uma tenda tão grande como a Potter, com o escudo da família Black estampado – Quando chegou aqui, por que mentiu sobre ter saído de Marossert antes do ataque?

Ela não tinha uma resposta pronta para aquela pergunta, por isso foi apena sincera.

- Eu não sei, senhor. Achei que seria mais seguro.

- Mais seguro para você?

- Sim. Como eu poderia dizer que sobrevivi quando homens crescidos morreram? Quando os próprios homens que deviam proteger a vila caíram?

- Dizendo que é um grande espadachim.

- Você realmente acha... O senhor realmente acha que sou bom?

- Claro, Fênix. E você também, não?

- Certamente, senhor.

Ela sabia que era boa, mas até chegar ali, até a noite em que o venceu e Potter a agradeceu pela boa luta, ninguém que realmente entendia de duelos a havia parabenizado por ser boa. Sua família não contava, porque o pior dela sempre parecia brilhante para seus pais e irmãos.

- Aqui estamos – Potter parou em frente à tenda do Black, que sequer tinha começado a ser desmontada – Liderar um exército nem sempre é fácil, rapaz. Às vezes penso que tem mais desvantagens do que vantagens. Está pronto?

- Para quê, senhor?

- Para enfrentar Sirius Black. Nunca estou pronto para isso, porém é uma das minhas obrigações.

Com um suspiro audível, Harry Potter entrou na tenda. Gina não sabia se devia aguardar do lado de fora ou acompanhá-lo, mas após um momento de hesitação, entrou também.

A tenda era luxuosa e ampla como a de Potter, mas o que chamou a atenção de Gina foi o casal em um canto. Black estava sentado em seu colchão de palha, fechando as calças despreocupadamente. Gemma, a puta dele, cobria o corpo nu sem pressa. Após se vestir, ela saiu lançando olhares a Potter que Gina não entendeu. O líder do exército se limitou a puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se à mesa, onde havia um desjejum tão farto quanto possível nos tempos de guerra.

- O que você quer, Harry? E por que trouxe o menino com você? Seu escudeiro já foi substituído? - Black imitou o afilhado e se sentou.

- Fênix está aqui para aprender uma lição, e Colin está coordenando a desmontagem da minha tenda, cuidando para que nada seja danificado. É difícil conseguir bons pertences em tempos de guerra.

- Assim como é difícil conseguir boas putas, mas veja como eu tenho sorte.

- Pena que lhe faltam bons homens.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer, Sirius.

Black se serviu de uma taça de cerveja preta e engoliu um pedaço de bacon, que estalou ao ser mordido. Enquanto ele mastigava, seus olhos pousaram sobre a garota e nela ficaram. Gina estava parada ao lado da entrada da tenta, tendo mal se mexido desde que entrou. Se perguntava qual lição Harry queria que ela aprendesse.

- Eles são guerreiros corajosos – Black abocanhou um pedaço de pão quente, fazendo Gina se perguntar onde ele tinha conseguido massa fresca no acampamento.

- São guerreiros cruéis, Sirius. Despedaçam pessoas como a um pedaço de carne e depois as matam por puro deleite – como para ilustrar sua afirmação, Potter cortou o bacon com os dentes.

- Os negros não merecem misericórdia.

- Nem as crianças, as mulheres ou os velhos? Eu não quero que o que aconteceu na Ala dos Goyle se repita... Você liderou aquele ataque, têm responsabilidade sobre o que seus homens fizeram, assim como eu. E por ser responsável, não vou deixar que aquela cena se repita. Eu disse que o próximo estupro ou assassinato de inocentes seria pago com a morte. Assim será.

Gina se lembrou da cena que viu quando cruzou a terra dos Goyle: dor e tristeza por toda parte. Corpos mutilados, mulheres e meninas estupradas, cadáveres nus espalhados em todo lugar. Ela já desconfiava, porém ter certeza que foi aquele grupo de homens brancos que fez aquilo a deixou aborrecida.

- Meus homens não serão mortos! - a mesa foi atingida com tanta força por Black que a caneca dele derramou. A cerveja preta escorreu e atingiu o tapete, formando uma poça que parecia uma mancha de sangue.

Gina se perguntava de quem exatamente eles falavam. Por mais que tivesse feito amizades durante os dias que esteve ali, ainda havia mais desconhecidos do que conhecidos no acampamento, e os vassalos de Black eram um grupo a qual ela não fez questão de se apresentar.

- Não serão se souberem se comportar; os demais ficarão sem cabeça.

- Então faça isso a partir da próxima vez. Dê um segundo aviso aos homens.

- Não serei respeitado se não provar que tenho palavra! Dei um aviso na primeira vez e agora vou dar o exemplo!

- Os Brockwar são bons guerreiros. Não podemos perder quem sabe lutar.

- O que não podemos é permitir que as crianças e mulheres do nosso acampamento continuem sendo estupradas ou simplesmente desapareçam! Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Thompson e Campbell estão por trás disso! Não é de hoje que os Brockwar atacam meninos e meninas e mulheres indefesas. A mulher de Will Baker desapareceu ontem à noite, e o corpo foi encontrado hoje, sem vestes e com marcas de mordidas. Quem aqui tem dentes afiados?

Os pensamentos de Gina voltaram mais uma vez para a Ala dos Goyle. Se lembrava de ver mordidas nos corpos nus, porém pensava que as marcas tinham sido feita por dentes de animais.

- Você não pode saber que foi um dos meus homens que a atacou.

- Will garantiu que a mulher estava sendo perseguida por Thompson há luas.

- Fenrir Greyback pode tê-la atacado! Dizem que ele _come_ suas vítimas, não é? Arranca pedaços das pessoas! A gente mesmo já viu vários corpos assim, todos violados.

- E Greyback veio aqui ontem à noite, sozinho, longe dos outros negros, apenas para atacar uma mulher? Não ofenda minha inteligência, padrinho!

Agora os dois estavam nervosos. Potter estava de pé, encarando Black nos olhos. O mais velho não deixou por menos. Gina ouviu a discussão ficar cada vez mais acalorada temendo a hora em que um deles puxaria a espada e avançaria para o outro. Palavras eram gritadas, ameaças proferidas e a jarra de água de Black foi parar do outro lado da tenda. Nesse momento, ele aparentemente se deu por vencido.

- Kalton, venha aqui!

Um instante depois, Kalton, o escudeiro de Black, surgiu. Ele tinha duas vezes o tamanho de Gina e três vezes sua largura. Era grande para um homem, apesar de ter apenas 14 primaveras.

- Kalton, chame Thompson Brockwar aqui. Diga a ele que é urgente.

Black, visivelmente contrariado, ergueu a cadeira que ele havia chutado durante a discussão e se sentou. A cerveja de sua taça estava derramada, mas ele a encheu novamente e engoliu a bebida em um só gole. Potter o acompanhou, servindo-se de uma taça também.

- Pegue, Fênix – um pedaço de pão, já não tão quente, voou da mão de Potter para Gina; o homem sabia que aquele quem chamava de Fênix nunca recusava comida.

- Agora meu alimento terá de encher a barriga escudeiros também?! Sequer Kalton senta à minha mesa!

Black não parecia tão aborrecido com o fato de dividir a comida quanto de perder um homem, porém reclamar de quem ou o que quer que fosse o ajudava a descontar a raiva. Acostumada aos pães duros que o exército dispunha, Gina se apressou a comer o alimento fresco. Era melhor engoli-lo antes que Black obrigasse-a a devolvê-lo.

Os três comeram em silêncio até que passos foram ouvidos. A garota se questionava que tipo de homem era o tal Thompson Brockwar e se já tinha visto-o no acampamento. Imaginava um homem grande, forte e com uma bela espada. Se era um assassino perigoso como Potter havia dito, devia ter uma grande arma. A lâmina dele não a desapontou, mas a figura sim. Quando ele entrou na tenda, logo atrás de Kalton, Gina se viu encarando um homem cheio de ossos, sem qualquer gordura no corpo. Usava bigode grosso e negro, tal como os cabelos.

- 'Dia, Brockwar – Black cumprimentou – Quer quebrar o desjejum?

- Já comi, Black – os olhos dele se voltaram para Harry – Carne. É isso que gosto de comer em todas as minhas refeições.

O sorriso que ele abriu não tinha nada de amigável. Fez Gina lembrar de uma fera que seu pai tinha matado certa vez: um tigre selvagem.

- Vamos deixar as cerimônias de lado e ir direto ao assunto – Potter se levantou - Will Baker te acusa de estuprar a matar a mulher dele. O que diz sobre isso?

- A mulher de Baker? - Brockwar riu; um riso seco, sem nenhuma graça – Ela era amante dele, uma qualquer que se juntou ao homem após um par de ameaçadas. Ela morava naquele último povoado atacado em que passamos. Baker lhe dava uma surra sempre que bebia, e nessas horas ela implorava aos deuses para lhe tirar a vida. Quem a matou apenas cumpriu o desejo da mulher.

- E essa pessoa foi você? - Potter estava tentando ser paciente, mas a taça que ele agarrava com a mão sã tremia, o que mostrava que seus esforços não estavam dando resultados.

- Poderia ter sido. Quem sabe? Dianna era tão... Doce, tão bonita, com uma pele tão _macia_. Que homem não ficaria tentado a tomá-la? Mesmo que isso significasse a morte, fodê-la seria um prazer inegável. Não acha, menino?

Os olhos de Brockwar se voltaram para Gina. Ela se sentiu totalmente exposta diante dele, e isso não era agradável. Desejou ter sua espada para enfiar nas entranhas do homem.

Potter se levantou, deu a volta na mesa e parou de frente a Brockwar. Os olhares de Gina e Kalton, parado do outro lado da tenda, se cruzaram por um instante

- Então você a tomaria mesmo que isso significasse a morte? - o lider o Exército Alvo perguntou.

- Apenas os covardes têm medo da morte, Potter. É claro que eu a foderia.

- Pois bem, a morte então.

- Você não pode ter certeza que fui eu quem a matou.

- Minhas suspeitas são fortes o suficiente para me garantir isso. Sua cabeça estará separada do seu corpo antes de voltarmos a marchar.

Assim aconteceu. As pessoas do acampamento pararam tudo o que faziam para ver a execução de Thompson Brockwar. Gina soube que Potter preferia executar as sentenças que proclamava, mas como seu braço ainda estava imobilizado, quem executou o golpe fatal foi Moody. Black, que não havia dito uma palavra quando Potter enfrentou Brockwar, sequer saiu de sua tenda. Parecia estar chateado com o afilhado.

Pelo que a garota ouviu, a morte de Thompson Brockwar foi uma coisa boa. Ele tinha fama de estuprar crianças, meninos ou meninas, e mulheres jovens. A execução dele trouxe alívio à maioria das pessoas. Entre os poucos que não aprovaram o ato estava o irmão mais novo do falecido: Campbell Brockwar.

Ele era mais alto que o irmão e tinha a força que o outro não tinha. Proferiu ameaças a todos que apoiaram a execução e jurou a Harry, enquanto recolhia os restos do irmão para serem queimados, que ele iria pagar pelo que fez.

- Quando você menos esperar terá minha vingança. Juro pelos deuses, Potter – o sorriso dele era tão bestial quanto o do parente morto.

A morte de um dos brancos por ordem do líder do exército acompanhou a marcha dos guerreiros e das mulheres que os seguiam. Naquela noite, quando pararam para dormir, os assuntos ao redor das fogueiras eram a morte de um dos Brockwar e as ameaças feitas pelo outro. Todos sabiam que os Brockwar não tinham honra, mas que cumpriam suas ameaças.

Elas, porém, pareceram não preocupar Potter. Naquela noite, como sempre, ele se reuniu ao redor de uma fogueira com seu Conselho de Guerra, discutindo sabe-se lá o que. Gina tinha curiosidade, porém sabia que não seria bem recebida naquele encontro.

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, quando ela se afastou por um momento de Colin e dos outros escudeiros, Potter a chamou e a questionou sobre o que tinha aprendido naquele dia. Ela queria dar a resposta certa, por isso pensou bastante antes de responder.

- Que a justiça tem de ser feita, não importa quão difícil seja – por alguma razão, parecia muito importante a ele que Harry a achasse inteligente.

- Isso também, Fênix, mas o que mais?

- Hã... Que uma posição de poder requer responsabilidades?

- E?

- E... Que os mais fracos têm de ser defendidos?

- Tudo isso está certo, porém há algo mais.

- O quê? - ela havia dito tudo que conseguiu pensar.

- Que há pessoas perigosas nos quatro cantos, mesmo quando acha que está entre amigos. Se quer sobreviver até se tornar um homem, tem que se lembrar disso: o perigo está em toda parte.

Como seria perda de tempo montar as tendas, todos dormiram com apenas o céu sobre as cabeças. Foi assim naquele dia e nos que se seguiram, enquanto a caminhada à lesta continuava. Logo após todos se acomodarem, acenderem as fogueiras e se alimentarem do estoque pobre de comida ou da caça, Alastor Moody reunia os homens para continuar com os treinos de luta e arma. Gina se vestiu de aço pela primeira vez e achou que duelar com aquilo era tão difícil quanto tinha imaginado, mas aos poucos foi se acostumando. Após duas luas já conseguia lutar com armadura completa, mesmo que seus movimentos não fossem nada graciosos.

De acordo com que o outono avançava, os dias ficava mais frios. O inverno ainda estava longe, mas em algumas noites o vento já cheirava a neve, enquanto em outras fazia tanto calor que o verão parecia estar de volta. Gruniah, uma prostituta com mais de 40 primaveras que acompanha o exército, dizia que isso era por causa da magia.

- Usá-la demais enlouquece os deuses, o que enlouquece as estações. Depois que a guerra começou, as pessoas dos quatro cantos acham que a magia é solução para tudo. As bruxas e os magos nunca foram tão queridos! - falava a mulher toda vez que alguém reclamava do tempo na frente dela.

Havia alguma loucura nos modos e palavras de Gruniah, mas Gina gostava dela. A mulher sabia de ervas tanto quanto sua mãe e indicava o que tomar para curar uma noite de bebedeira ou a folha adequada para fechar um machucado. Os que eram corajosos o suficientes procuravam Carice quando precisavam de uma erva ou folha, mas esses eram poucos. A mulher não parecia ser muito querida no acampamento: era mais temida.

Gina fazia de tudo para se manter longe dela e geralmente conseguia, mesmo que às vezes seus caminhos se cruzassem. Em uma noite particularmente quente, quando apenas aqueles que estavam de guarda permaneciam de olhos abertos, elas se encontraram na floresta. A garota havia deixado o acampamento e se embrenhou na mata rumo ao um rio próximo. Viver entre homens podia tornar difícil tomar um banho, e havia tantos dias desde que tinha se lavado pela última vez que estava fedendo. A jovem esfregou o corpo com folha-sabão e jogou as roupas velhas foram, vestindo uma calça e túnica dadas por Colin - na verdade, o escudeiro só abriu mão das vestes após perder uma aposta. As peças ficaram grandes nela, mas o importante era que Gina enfim pôde deixar as roupas maltrapilhas de lado. Antes de voltar ao acampamento, resolveu recolher um pouco de laço para fazer um chá. Foi nesse momento que encontrou Carice.

Gina sempre tomava muito cuidado para não ser seguida, por isso percebeu logo que havia alguém a rodeando. No meio da noite e com a lua alta no céu, havia duas opções: um inimigo ou um animal. Armando-se com o melhor galho que pôde encontrar, torceu para que se fosse um inimigo, que ele não estivesse armado com uma aljava; se fosse um animal, que fosse um lento. Quando Carice surgiu, usando um vestido de um azul tão claro como seus olhos, a garota pensou que fosse um fantasma.

- Você me deu um susto, senhora! - reclamou, deixando o galho cair. O coração dela batia forte no peito.

- Por quê? Estava fazendo algo errado?

- Não. Eu só estava sem sono, senhora.

- E o que faz na floresta no meio da noite? - a mulher estava andando ao redor de Gina como se quisesse observá-la de todos os ângulos. Havia uma leveza nos movimentos dela, como se flutuasse pelo chão do bosque em vez de caminhar.

- Eu... Só vim andar para ver se o sono chegava.

- Seus cabelos estão molhados.

- Aproveitei para me refrescar no rio. A noite está quente, senhora – uma pergunta passou por sua cabeça – Se me permite a indiscrição, o que a _senhora_ faz na floresta no meio da noite? Esse pode ser um lugar perigoso para uma dama.

- Ainda bem que não há damas aqui, então – Carice abriu um sorriso misterioso, mas simpático.

Gina se permitiu rir timidamente de volta. Teve a impressão súbita, quase uma certeza, que foi observada a noite toda, desde que saiu do acampamento, por aquela mulher, mas que ela só tinha decidido se revelar naquele momento... Ah, essas eram ideias tolas! Tinha certeza que não foi observada quando esteve no rio, ficou muito atenta a qualquer sinal. Como alguém poderia vigiá-la se não estava lá? Apesar de Carice ser bruxa, e todos sabiam que bruxos podiam ver mesmo sem olhos...

- Pra que precisa de laço, _menino_?

- O quê? - a pergunta súbita a desviou de seus pensamentos.

- Essas folhas aos seus pés são laço. Basta tomá-lo uma vez a cada ciclo de lua que ele vai amarrar as entranhas da mulher e não deixará o sangue da vida descer. Serve também para evitar que as mulheres carreguem crianças, ou para matá-las ainda na barriga da mãe. Pode ser uma planta muito útil para uma mulher. Me pergunto o que um _homem_ faria com ela.

Gina precisava das folhas porque não desejava que seu sangue descesse. Já tinha coisas demais para se preocupar vivendo cercada de homens, e sangrar a cada ciclo de lua só tornaria tudo mais difícil. Fênix, porém, sendo um homem, nunca precisaria de laço.

- Pensei que fossem ervas do outono – a garota respondeu -, elas dão um gosto ótimo a qualquer carne. A senhora tem certeza que isso é laço?

- Absoluta.

- Bem, posso ter me enganado então... Vou procurar as ervas de outono em outro lugar. Com licença, senhora, e boa noite.

Gina voltou para o acampamento tão rápido quanto possível, ansiosa para se afastar da bruxa. Por mais que quisesse as folhas, poderia colhê-las no dia seguinte, quando Carice não estivesse por perto. Mais dia ou menos dia não faria diferença.

Foram quatro noites após esse episódio que a jovem teve outra surpresa, assim como todo o Exército Alvo. Os guerreiros se preparavam para acender as fogueiras e comer quando um dos batedores apareceu. Ele havia saído com um grupo para ver o que tinha à frente, como era de costume, mas voltou antes de seus companheiros como uma notícia que espantou a todos:

- Exército Negro à vista! Exército Negro à vista! - o homem gritava antes mesmo de chegar até seu líder, Potter - Exército Negro à vista, senhores!

Gina viu, de longe, Potter se aproximar do batedor. Como muitos, correu para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

- Quantos são? - Potter perguntou no momento em que se aproximou.

- Uma dúzia, senhor, não mais. Estão sendo escoltados pelo grupo que saiu comigo. Vêm sozinhos, já averiguamos.

- E o que querem?

- Segundo o líder, trazem uma oferta de paz do próprio Negro. Não sei se podemos confiar nessa informação, senhor, pois guerreiros poderosos foram enviados.

- Quem?

- Carrow, Dolohov e Greyback, senhor. Quem os lidera é Malfoy.

- Lucius?

- Draco, senhor.

- Que venham em paz ou não, estaremos preparados de qualquer forma. Cavaleiros, armem-se! Os demais estejam preparados para pegar nas armas se for necessário.

A ordem foi dada, e a movimentação no acampamento começou. Os que eram bem treinados, nobres e cavaleiros, ficaram logo prontos para a batalha, mesmo sem a certeza que ela viria. Quando os negros chegaram, Potter e o exército estavam prontos para eles. E quando Gina lançou o primeiro olhar ao grupo, seu coração se encheu de ódio.

O homem loiro que liderava a formação tinha liderado também o ataque a Marossert, e atrás dele vinham rostos que também estiveram presentes no dia em que a vila foi destruída. Ali estava parte dos negros que acabou com sua família e seus amigos. Todos mereciam a morte, e se dependesse dela, teriam.

* * *

Olá, gente, tudo bem?  
Antes de tudo: espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Sei que ele demorou um pouco para sair, mas em compensação foi o maior até agora, com quase o dobro do tamanho do capítulo um. Em breve as coisas vão realmente começar nessa história!  
Nesse capítulo tem algumas cenas importantes, mesmo que elas não parecem relevantes agora. Acho que com o tempo vai ficar tudo mais claro... Apresentei personagens e mostrei coisas que aparentemente não são essenciais para a trama, porém que hora ou outra serão.  
Em segundo lugar peço desculpa pela demora, mas fiz plantão por dois fins de semana seguidos, o que me deixou sem tempo. Acredito que o próximo capítulo sairá mais rápido. Uma coisa posso adiantar: haverá mortes!  
Muito, muito obrigada a todos que estão deixando reviews. Saber a opinião de vocês realmente faz diferença. Vamos às respostas:

ooo Ana Carolina Potter: Não tinha como a Gina perder, né? Significaria a morte!  
Olha, o Harry tem 21, como a Hermione e Rony, e a Gina, 15. Quis uma certa diferença de idade entre eles. Acho que, em certos aspectos, Harry tem uma "alma velha" porque assumiu grandes responsabilidades muito cedo.  
O Draco apareceu neste capítulo, mas veremos realmente ele no próximo. Ansiosa?

ooo Kiss Potter: Ah, o relacionamento amoroso deles vai demorar um pouquinho, mas logo as coisas vão começar a se desenrolar. Nesse capítulo muita coisa foi explicada e algumas serão importantes no futuro, inclusive em relação ao romance deles. Quanto ao Sirius... Sei que ele parece ruim, porém ele tem um lado bom escondido!

ooo Bia Siqueira: Ah, obrigada! Certamente haverá mais lutas muito em breve, já o romance de fato vai demorar um pouquinho.  
Acredito que o encontro entre a Gina e o Rony aconteça em alguns capítulos - e sim, veremos um pouco de Rony e Mione. Há "muita água para rolar" até lá, mas nem tanta assim. Quanto à Carice... Talvez ela já saiba que Fênix não é quem diz ser. Quem sabe?  
Garwosth é fruto da minha imaginação, é um outro mundo, mas a ideia do reino dividido eu tirei d'As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo.

ooo Nina Fang: Assim que eu terminar esse história vou retomar PnR, o que será ainda este ano. Essa fic não será muito grande, apesar de que terá pouco mais do que os dez capítulos inicialmente planejados. E pode ter certeza: Fênix vai dar mesmo muito trabalho ao Harry!

ooo Gemeas Potter: Puxa, fico feliz que gostem tanto assim das minhas fics! É um prazer escrevê-las para quem tem prazer em lê-las! Espero que gostem do que estou planejando, por isso continuem acompanhando!

Beijos, pessoal!  
Lanni


End file.
